


Destiny Amour（27）

by Antologia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antologia/pseuds/Antologia
Summary: 其余章节请移步 https://antologia.lofter.com/





	Destiny Amour（27）

“我知道你在想什么。”  
平等院凑到在飞机上摆着睡觉姿势眼睛却一直是半睁开的德川耳边说道。  
“嗯？”德川睁开眼。  
“你在想，前面告别的时候，那个谁，是叫Louis吧，他总有什么事想对你说但没说吧。”  
德川正了正身子，把眼睛睁开了，看来是被平等院说中了。  
“我对他了解不多，但我觉得他是个心眼挺多的人，虽然别人看他可能一直觉得他是个很单纯的人。”  
德川瞥了眼平等院，淡淡地说道：“果然我们看人的眼光都很像。”  
平等院笑了笑。  
“从一开始我也不知道为什么就总是故意避开他，总觉得他和我是性格完全相反的人，但他又总掩饰着什么，让我看不清他到底是个什么样的人。然而在我队友眼里，他就是个爱交男朋友又八卦的讨厌鬼。”  
“所以说，kazuya酱你这个这么单纯的人怎么可能看得清他到底是个什么样的人啊。先别想那么多了，他要是有什么事瞒着你，你现在问他也不会告诉你吧，就等哪天他主动告诉你再说吧，好了，快下飞机吧。”  
德川这才反应过来飞机已经停稳了，赶紧背起包往出口走去。  
“你说万一他有什么不好的事瞒着我那该怎么办？”  
“能有什么不好的事？我向天发誓，我绝对没和他睡过。”  
德川“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

等开了快两个小时的车终于到了海边，已经是晚上八点多了，也许是淡季的原因，海边的小屋里没有一丝光亮，怪冷清的。  
德川下了车，一阵清凉海风吹过，熟悉的海的味道。  
他深深地吸了一口气，似乎自己身上每一个紧绷许久的细胞都被唤醒了，明明这几天因打理回国的事早已疲惫不堪，现在竟然一点困意都没有。  
“现在几点了？”德川问道。  
“我看看……八点半。”  
德川没有回答，自顾自地脱外套，脱裤子。  
“喂，你不会是想现在下海吧。”  
“好不容易到海边了，要是还要等到明天才能下海，那我今晚可是一点都睡不着。”  
“呵。”  
平等院笑了笑，把行李往地上一扔，也陪着德川脱衣服。德川会心一笑，他知道这个世界上也许只有自己和平等院才能放纵对方的疯狂想法。  
德川脱得只剩一条内裤，急着往海边跑去。  
“等等我！”平等院一边解皮带一边喊着。  
“等不及了！”德川只顾往海里冲去。  
平等院把裤子往地上一扔就追德川去了。  
德川脚触碰到冰凉海水的那一刻，他原本有些混沌的头脑突然清醒了起来，他闻到了海水咸湿的味道，他听到浪花拍打着沙滩的声音，他感受到海风吹动着他柔软发丝，他不顾海水有多刺骨，他也不顾头发已被风吹乱遮挡了视线，他只知道他想拥抱大海，他太想念大海了。  
德川的脚跑着跑着就飞离了地面，跳进海里，平等院也随着德川跳了进去。  
德川从海里探出头来，他努力品尝着嘴里久违的海水的咸腥味。  
“这水真是冻死人了。”平等院抱怨道，说着上前抱住德川的身子，终于感受到了一丝暖意。  
“我现在……真的……好幸福……”德川说道。  
“你都冻得哆嗦了，还赖着不走。”平等院感受到德川嘴里哈出的热气让他冻得快没有知觉的脸有了些温度。  
“再待一会，就一会……”德川祈求道。  
“嗯。”平等院并没有抱怨什么，如今的他，只要和德川在一起，就很幸福了。  
德川吻了平等院的嘴唇，原以为能得到一丝暖意，每想到触碰到的只是另一对冰凉的嘴唇罢了。  
他们交换了一个冰冷又绵长的吻，德川颤抖地说道：“上岸吧，我快冻死了。”说完便拉着平等院往沙滩上走去。  
他们在沙滩上用外套擦着身子，冻得直哆嗦，然而却没有一句怨言。  
他们在海风中哆哆嗦嗦走到了租的小屋，把行李往地板上一扔就冲进卫生间打算冲澡。  
德川扫了一眼屋里的布置，很是朴素，家具墙面都是淡色，但必要的东西都有了。  
“kazuya酱，快来冲澡，你想旅行第一天就感冒吗？”  
德川这才把衣服往地上一扔，进了浴室。  
冻僵的身体遇上了温热的水，德川闭着眼感受水流温暖身体每一处皮肤，浑身的肌肉都放松了下来，一时半会都不想离开浴缸。眼看平等院已经洗完头了才开始不情愿的挤了一泵洗发水，在头上胡乱地抹着。  
“忘拿毛巾睡衣了，你先洗，我出去拿。”平等院光着身子跑出去了。他回来的时候，德川已经洗的差不多了。  
德川擦着头发跟着平等院进了卧室，卧室不大，只放了一张大床，一个小床头柜，精致的小夜灯和墙上两幅黑白的摄影作品。  
他们爬上了床，东倒西歪地坐着，擦着头发。  
“装修真是够简约，大概再挂上个网球拍就和你卧室的风格差不多了。”平等院嘟囔道。  
“海边的生活就该是简简单单的，这就是为什么我们要来海边度假啊，你难道想在海边住着高级酒店的套房吗？”德川不客气的回应道。  
“kazuya酱终于有点活力了，好像原来的你回来了。”  
突如其来的情话让德川一下子不知道该怎么应对好，毕竟和平等院分别了这么久，还是有那么一点不习惯。  
“好了，睡吧，我关灯了？”  
“嗯。”  
平等院扭过身子关了灯，轻轻把德川搂住。  
不知道为什么，这个夜晚明明格外的安静，没有一丝多余的声音，双方的呼吸声清晰的可怕，他们却怎么也睡不着。  
不知过了多久，德川终于忍受不了这个明明睡不着却一动不能动的状态了，轻声问道：“你没睡吧。”  
“没有。”正如德川所预料到的一般，平等院也没睡着。  
“我想我今晚是睡不着了，因为……”德川深吸了一口气，却还是不敢直接说出来。  
“我也是。”  
“嗯？”  
平等院的手指轻轻拂过德川的脊背，德川轻呼了一口气，把身体紧贴着平等院的身体，静静等待着体温升高。  
“我受够了这几年来的每一个周末，队友不是回家就是出去约会了，只有我在空无一人的公寓床上自慰。”德川呼吸急促，轻声对着平等院呢喃道。  
“我也差不多，我害怕放假，害怕休息日，一旦身边没有人了就会想起你，就会被寂寞淹没。”平等院的手离开了德川的后背，来到了德川胸前。  
德川轻轻咬着平等院的嘴唇，搂住平等院的腰，他原本该是光滑的脊背上，突出的疤痕是那么的明显。  
“把这几年来错过的都补上吧。”平等院的手指终于滑过了德川最敏感的地方。


End file.
